Electronic devices, such as personal computers, laptops, mobile phones, and the like are increasingly equipped to make use of multiple types of access points to connection to networks and to send and receive data. For instance, many devices are equipped to make use of a wide variety of Wi-Fi networks, cellular networks, Bluetooth networks, etc. Each access point may include different associated attributes and provide different ranges, signal strengths, connection speeds, etc. Maintaining a high quality, consistent connection while roaming between different access points may be difficult.
Devices that roam between access points typically include static logic that causes a device to automatically scan for available access points and to transfer connections to detected access points when certain defined criteria or thresholds are met or exceeded. However, the static logic does not account for different patterns of use by different users, dynamic aspects of specific groups of access points, differences in device used based on time of day, etc. Users receive a “one size fits all” experience based on the static logic when each user may have a unique pattern of use for which the static logic provides a subpar experience.